


Undercover

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Challenge word-pose, Fluff and Humor, Gen, early seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The brothers have to go undercover at an exclusive Art Academy. But which of the two Winchesters wil carry out this delicate assignment? humour, gen.





	Undercover

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

:

"Dean...dude,... this is your kind of job. You're eminently suited for it," Sam whined. "We don't need to do it this way."

"Come on, Sammy, get those fingers ready," Dean insisted, flexing his own.

:

Sam rolled his eyes, but he wasn't too worried.

Dean always lost, though each time it seemed to come as an enormous surprise to his big brother.

"Okay," he agreed. "Whoever loses goes undercover."

"Seems fair," Dean grinned.

§§§§§§§§§§§

"Could you turn a little more front please," the bored-looking Art teacher instructed. "The girls need to get a clear perspective of the male anatomy."

Averting his eyes from the bevy of tittering teens, Sam gave a reluctant little shuffle. His long, lean body was posed on a scarlet recliner, naked as the day he was born.

Although his face was expressionless, except for the flushed cheeks, inwardly he was cursing his brother with every anathema he had in his ample reserve.

:

Dean had always lost at 'rock, paper, scissors', except for now!

So that's how Sam got to go undercover as a nude model in Brownwood Art School, while Dean beamed in triumph at having won the face-off!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
